


Days in September

by theangryuniverse



Series: Days in... [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryuniverse/pseuds/theangryuniverse
Summary: It was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to Yuri in their bedroom.Otabek was not sure how to help. After all, he was not entirely innocent...





	Days in September

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMarquin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarquin/gifts).



> Just something short and funny for all those can openers out there.

Otabek was not sure what to say or do to help his upset boyfriend.

It was not like it would have helped Yuri anyway. Yuri was the kind of man that drowned himself in his sorrows until they became too boring, moving on to the next thing to complain about.

But this was different. This was serious, and Otabek knew that he was not exactly entirely innocent about this. It was not that he’d been planning it. Hell, he knew better than to upset Yuri in such a way. Hurting him was the last thing on his mind.

However, Otabek had hit a sore spot this time, and he was not sure how or when Yuri would forgive him.

“Yuri,” he began calmly, turning over to face his boyfriend’s side of the bed. Yuri sat on the edge of the mattress with his back to him, taking deep, even breaths in an attempt to stay calm. “Yuri, please don’t be upset.”

“I’m not upset,” Yuri muttered, but Otabek could hear his voice shake.

“This…” Otabek knew he had to choose his words very carefully. “This is nothing to be ashamed of, these things just happen sometimes.” Good lord, how was he going to explain this? “Look…”

“You don’t need to sugarcoat it,” Yuri muttered, crossing his arms, still refusing to look Otabek in the eye. “It’s my fault.”

“It is not your fault, Yura,” Otabek said with all the patience he could muster. Yuri was ridiculous sometimes. Like a teenager, although he definitely no longer was one. But some habits seemed hard to get rid of. Like curling up into a ball and complaining about the world being a miserable place. “Sometimes things change but it does not have to be a bad thing-“

“It is the worst thing that ever happened to me!” Yuri groaned and shook his head vigorously.

Otabek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Now I’m sure that’s not true,” he said and pushed the duvet back, shuffling over to Yuri and putting his arms around him from behind, pressing a light kiss to his bare shoulder. “Hey. I’m sure it’s just a phase. It will pass.”

“A phase _my ass_ ,” Yuri mumbled, at least leaning into Otabek’s touch, much to the Kazakh’s relief. Maybe not everything was lost that morning. “I know what a phase is, Beka. But not this. This… this is permanent.”

He groaned helplessly and turned around in Otabek’s embrace, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck. Otabek pulled him closer and gently patted his back in an attempt to comfort him. It was true, it had never happened before in such an extent. There had been a few prior incidents, yes, but nothing that had ever caused Yuri to worry like he did now. And Otabek had never regarded any of them as a problem, or as a strain to their relationship. If anything, he had played along, pretending to not notice until it passed. And it did pass again, every single time. It surely was not a permanent phenomenon, was it?

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Otabek said calmly. “You know… maybe it was just… a moment of confusion? You know that you cannot control these things. If that was possible people wouldn’t post about it online the way they do. You’re not the only one dealing with this, remember.”

“But these people don’t know my pain,” Yuri muttered. “This is the worst thing ever. I’m a failure. I can never look anyone in the eye again.”

“Now don’t doubt your entire existence, Yura,” Otabek said, but it was useless. Yuri wouldn’t listen.

“But Potya has never chosen someone else over me before!” Yuri whined and flopped down on his side of the bed, burying his face in his pillow with an exhausted groan.

Potya, on the other hand, just kept licking her butt with her leg outstretched towards the ceiling, definitely not giving a single shit.

Otabek briefly glanced over his shoulder at the cat who had curled up on his side instead of Yuri’s, and where they had found her in the morning, cuddling up to _Otabek_ instead of to the man who had opened tuna cans for her for years.

Maybe he’d given the cat a few too affectionate scratches when coming home from practise. Maybe he had not been strict enough with her whenever she had jumped onto his lap instead of Yuri’s.

“Hey,” Otabek murmured, moving to lie down beside Yuri and pushing his shirt up to expose Yuri’s smooth back. “Potya’s just a cat. Who knows what cats are thinking. Or if they’re thinking at all. But guess who would never choose someone else over you? Me.” He pressed a few little kisses to Yuri’s back, knowing how much his boyfriend loved that – although the Russian would have never, ever admitted that out loud.

Once a punk, always a punk.

Yuri muttered something incomprehensible under his breath, but did not protest as Otabek kissed his way up to his neck and then wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist, playing with the waistband of his underwear.

As if Potya had read Otabek’s mind, she let out an indignant meow and jumped off the bed, stalking out of the room with her bushy tail high in the air as if she couldn’t believe her can openers were about to do _this_ in front of _her majesty_.

“You know,” Yuri said meekly after a few moments of Otabek’s fingers dancing over his lower belly. “I’m definitely not getting worse in other disciplines.”

“Like what?” Otabek chuckled as he slid his hand down Yuri’s underwear. “Skating?”

“Oh fuck off,” Yuri huffed, only to let out a satisfied hum as Otabek continued to shower him in his most exquisite affections.

Potya’s breakfast could wait.

No matter how heartbreakingly she meowed in front of her bowl.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Jess.  
> Squeaky may betray you, but I still love you.


End file.
